Michelle Tanner
Michelle Elizabeth Tanner is the child protagonist on Full House, portrayed by both Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. Biography Michelle Tanner was born on November 12, 1986 to Pam and Danny. She is the youngest daughter in the Tanner family. Michelle has blonde hair like her sisters, D.J. and Stephanie. She was nine months when her mother Pam died instantly from her injuries in a car accident after getting hit by a drunken driver. Since Michelle does not remember her mother, her family tells her what Pam was like in the final episode. She turns one year old in the first season and by the end of the show Michelle is eight. Michelle appears in every episode of every season. As she gets older, she has a wild streak and is a smart-aleck. She is shown having many friends, and spending much time with them. She always tries to follow in D.J. and Stephanie's footsteps. Michelle is the character with the most catch phrases. She mentions that her favorite color is green in "Tough Love". Personality Michelle often feels left out when D.J. and Stephanie get to hang out together. Michelle wants to be just like her sisters. Michelle's hobbies include Honey Bees, ballet, soccer, and horseback riding. She is very close to Jesse, who nicknamed her munchkin. She is ambidextrous. Becky sometimes helps her and her sisters with girl and boy problems, among other things. Education Michelle attends Meadowcrest Preschool. After Michelle's first day of pre-school, when she lets the class bird Dave fly away by accident, she wants to quit pre-school, and Jesse agrees to let her drop out, but Danny won't let her. After graduating from pre-school, Michelle goes to Frasier Street Elementary School until the end of the series. Like D.J. and Stephanie, Michelle is a good student. Friendships Michelle is best friends with Teddy, having a strong bond with him. After she finds out that Teddy is moving away to Texas, she does everything she can to make him stay, such as tying him to a chair and bringing him breakfast and dinner. After she has a talk with Joey about it, Michelle learns she has to let Teddy go (although she feels better after learning that she and Teddy can call and write letters to each other sometimes). Eventually, Teddy comes back from Texas, but in that time, she gets another best friend named Denise Frazer. At first, Teddy and Denise were very competitive to be best friends with Michelle, thinking that she could only have one best friend. Luckily, they all became best friends very soon. She is also friends with Derek and Lisa. Derek became friends with her after Michelle helped him get over his stage fright in a play. Aaron has been Michelle's bully ever since preschool, doing things such as pinching her, making her feel bad and manipulating Teddy into not playing with her because she is a girl (even though Teddy still played with Michelle afterwards). Aaron and Michelle dislike each other sometimes, but they often get along. She is possibly friends with her cousin, Howie. As toddlers, she and Howie are enamored with each other. Later on, when they are at Becky and Jesse's wedding, they dislike each other because of her being a girl and him being a boy. However, they come to an agreement to get "married" because they both want to be served cake. Family *Danny Tanner (father) *Pamela Tanner (mother; deceased) *Stephanie Tanner (sister) *Michelle Tanner (sister) *Wendy Tanner (aunt) *Jesse Katsopolis (uncle) *Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis (aunt) *Nicky Katsopolis (cousin) *Alex Katsopolis (cousin) *Claire Tanner (grandmother) *Iorgos Katsopolis (grandfather) *Gina Katsopolis (grandmother) *Cornwall Tanner (great-great-great-grandfather; deceased) Fuller House: *Teri Tanner (step-mother) *Jackson Fuller (nephew) *Max Fuller (nephew) *Tommy Fuller, Jr. (nephew) *Tommy Fuller, Sr. (brother-in-law; deceased) Recurring phrases During the run of the series, the character of Michelle uses many catch phrases (more than any other character). *"Aw, nuts!" *"You got it, dude!" *"Duh!" *"Oh, puh-lease!" *"Don't worry, be happy" *"You're in big trouble, mister!" *"Don't cry, be a big boy!" *"Capiche?" (Kapeesh; Italian for "understand?" – which Jesse taught her) *"Thank you very much." *"You got a bad attitude!" *"This is nuts!" *"Just doing my job." *"It will be my pleasure." *"Go to your room!" *"No way, José!" *"Don't touch my ice cream!" (pronounced: ouce-cream) *"I'm not busy." *"I told you so." *"Its possible." *"He's Sleeping." Trivia *Favorite movies: The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast *Favorite character on Sesame Street: Big Bird *One of the main characters who is in every episode *Jesse calls her Munchkin or Shorty *Mary-Kate and Ashley's younger sister, Elizabeth's agent was approached about her possible interest in taking over the role of Michelle for the Fuller House spin-off series, but the offer was rejected[http://www.vulture.com/2016/01/elizabeth-olsen-asked-to-play-michelle-tanner.html John Stamos Tried to Get Elizabeth Olsen to Play Michelle Tanner in Fuller House - Vulture] Post-''Full House'' After the events of Full House, Michelle became a fashion designer (the same as Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen) and began "running a fashion empire". ''Fuller House'' Michelle is the only original main character not to return for the Fuller House spin-off series (in "Our Very First Show, Again", it is revealed that she moved to New York). In Love is in the Air, D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy call her after Kimmy's bachelorette party. While they only get her voicemail (her voice is not actually heard), they do leave a message, quoting her famous catch-phrases: "You're in big trouble, mister!" - "No way, José!" - "Aw, nuts!" - and "You got it, dude!" Gallery Character large 332x363 michelle.jpg|Mary-Kate and Ashley share the role of Michelle Tanner Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h07m47s103.png|In season 1 opening --> vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h10m19s113.png vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h11m23s188.png|In season 2 opening vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h19m32s4.png|In season 3 opening vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h21m45s45.png|In season 4 opening vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h23m59s113.png|In season 5 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h25m30s241.png|In season 6 opening vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h26m42s198.png|In season 7 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h28m04s255.png|In season 8 opening Full House 109 The Miracle of Thanksgiving 013 0001.jpg|From "The Miracle of Thanksgiving" (1987) Crimes and michelle's demeanor.png|From "Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor" (1990) Danny in charge.png|From "Danny in Charge" (1990) Michelleseason4.png|In season four A fish called martin.png|Michelle and her goldfish in "A Fish Called Martin" (1991) The graduates.png|From "The Graduates" (1991) Easy rider.png|Learning to ride her bike in "Easy Rider" (1991) Michelleseason5.png|In season five The devil made me do it.png|With Comet in "The Devil Made Me Do It" (1992) Girls will be boys.png|With her friends at preschool in "Girls Will Be Boys" (1992) Thmtm1.png|Michelle at Disney World in "The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1)" (1993) 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774369-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774375-400-300.jpg|<-- From "The Heartbreak Kid" (1993) --> 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774399-400-300.jpg horse3.png|Falling off her horse in "Michelle Rides Again (Part 1)" (1995) MichelleTannerFullHousefinale-1432303527.jpg|Danny, Jesse, Joey, and Elizabeth around an unconscious Michelle in "Michelle Rides Again (Part 1)" References Category:Main characters Category:Tanners Category:Galleries Category:Kids